Higen Kyōbashi
“If something’s in your way, knock it down; better yet, go straight through it!” History Higen wasn’t always a Shinigami, or even soul-born; He was a Japanese seafarer in the late 1800s. The proper terminology would be a pirate. He spent most of his time doing mercenary work and defending the Japanese waters from the ever-so-innovate Americans and Englishmen. He attended multiple voyages that included skirmishes, pillaging, and raiding. His time as a boy and through his teens allowed him to be molded into a rather rash and hardened individual. He picked up the ability to fight somewhat naturally, and soon became renown for his prowess in battle over the violent seas. By his early twenties, he was captaining his own ship, a plethora of men to both respect and fear him, with even more so spread across the waters that he ruled with an iron fist. His ruling was quite literally, with an iron fist. Any time he was challenged for his captaincy or even when fighting his true enemies, he preferred to use his fists, and refused the usage of a weapon entirely. His voyages often took him far out to sea, a realm of ferocious waves and endless swells that could swallow any man completely. One specific voyage, however, Higen had the opportunity to turn his ship around at the cost of losing a merchant vessel he had been tailing for weeks, but instead, he plunged into a massive storm. They fought is as long as they could, but when the boat capsized and was plunged deep into the ocean for by a massive wave, Higen along with the rest of his crew plummeting into its depths and ultimately drowning. As his soul traveled through the conflux that was the realm of spirits he found himself ferried into Soul Society. When receiving his ticket, he was sent to East Rukongai In the Sabitsura District. It wasn’t long before he found a “Family”, which wasn’t uncommon for souls lost to the confines of the massive maze that was Rukongai. They were nothing special to Higen, but he had a great deal of respect for them and maybe even some form of trivial love. As his life shifted from that of vibrant sailor with boatloads of charisma to that of a lifeless soul floating around in a cesspool of the dead, he found difficulty “feeling”. The only thing close he could get to this was drowning himself in sake, which he did often. He quickly became a habitual drinker, which made his days short and his nights long, that is, until he was so drunk one night that he didn’t return home to his “family”. When he woke midday afterwards, he limped back to his kraal to find the slaughtered bodies of those who sheltered him, murdered for their meals. If only he had been here, if only he had been there to protect them. His sorrow caused him to forsake alcohol, at least temporarily, and attempt to receive admission into the Shin’o Academy. Upon graduating, Higen took solemn his role as a Shinigami in the Gotei 13. He joined the Third Division and throughout the decades, rose to the rank of Fourth Seat. Now, he spends a majority of his days at the bar, able to find solace in the comfort of alcohol once more. Personality Naturally, as a previous Captain of a ship, Higen has a profound leader-like and assertive personality. He is very stern while simultaneously retaining his charisma. Although his previous life was full of mischief and skullduggery, he has since adapted at least some form of honor code during his time as a Shinigami. He can be described as rambunctious, physical, and violent. If he has a problem his usual go-to course of action is to punch it. Despite his outlandish and belligerent nature, he still has the ability to focus in a given situation. He is also greatly respected by those around him, who have learned to look past his somewhat untamed ways and appreciate his combative abilities and leadership skills. Appearance Higen is a man of towering figure. He stands an even six feet three inches tall, his body rippling with chiseled muscles accumulating to one hundred and ninety-five pounds. He trains and exercises daily, leaving his physicality practically unmatched. Along the base of his chest and bake you can see a collection of scars and burns tainting the surface of his skin. His hair is short and spiky, often slicked back down his neck in an easily noticeable dark green color. He has fair skin, which allows for his dark blue orbs to shine through. He often switches between the standard choices of long sleeve and short sleeve Shikashuhou, the matching hakama tied to his waist with a sash holding his zanpakuto to his lower back. On his feet are a pair of modern geta that lift him another inch off of the ground. Battle Stats Offense: 20 Defense: 30 Mobility: 20 Reiryoku: 40 Intelligence: 10 Physical Strength: 40 Approved by Ramen 4/27/19 1:34 pm Category:Characters